Vulnerable Eyes
by Lil bit of hope and rain
Summary: Tweek was just a panic attack waiting to happen, but when he meets a certain blue eyed boy, his view on the world made life more tolerantable.


Life is hard... knowing how one wakes up everyday in constant paranoia...

Why must it always consume us? That's how a certain blond feels.

The sound of the alarm clock made the blond-haired jerk a bit from a nap.

Green eyes already wide open as he looks around the room.

 _Fuck... another day of paranoia..._ The blond sighed as he slowly got out of bed and went to shower and get dressed.

This is Tweek Tweak. I know right? Not the most creative name. Anyways, This boy is 18 years old and he was born with an anxiety disorder.

Always in constant fear of everything around him and sometimes hallucinating things people can't see in him.

"Tweek, honey. You'll be late for your first day at college," called out woman's voice which happens to be Tweek's mother.

It was Tweek's first day of community college. He believed it was too much pressure to start off in a big college so he decided to take baby steps and start off community college. Plus, he'll also save money in the long run.

Tweek yelped a bit and gulped, "A-Alright! I'll be down there soon!" Called out Tweek as he quickly got his things ready. He wore a black buttoned shirt that were buttoned in different holes, blue denim jeans and some red tennis shoes.

Simple clothes for a simple man.

Tweek quickly made his way downstairs and to the kitchen, "M-Morning mom," Said Tweek taking a mug and filling it with coffee.

"Morning sweetheart. Are you ready?" Asked Tweek's mom who's name was Mary.

"N-no,"

"Remember to breathe, dear. Your father left early for work but he wished you good luck,"

Tweek's parents own a coffee shop called Tweek Bros. Coffee. Let's just say Tweek grew up with coffee and can't live without it. He drinks it 24/7 like if it was water.

"T-thanks mom. Well... I should be off," Said Tweek grabbing a thermos to go and grabbed his bag and he waved by to his mom before he steps out the door and heads his way to community college.

South Park community college was located a little bit out of South Park but it was still in the borders of the small town. It was the only college in South Park so it wasn't the BEST in the world but fairly decent.

Tweek feels his anxiety grow more and more deep in his chest with every step he walks. _Oh god! What if it's too hard? What if I make a fool out of myself on the first day? What if no one would like me? What if people think I'm just some weird gay guy? Would they even find out I was gay?_

As always, his anxiety fuels up the panic attack in him.

And that's right... Tweek is gay. He became gay when he was about 16. He was at a party at Stan's place and Stan convinced Tweek to join him and other classmates on a game called spin the bottle. Tweek thought why not? Of course it made him anxious but he knew his friends wouldn't dare him to do crazy things. Until Eric spinned the bottle which landed on Tweek and dared him to kiss the person on either his left or right. Which both sides were boys. This obviously got Tweek nervous but he decided to kick anxiety's ass and kiss the boy on his left. The kiss made Tweek's heart sore as he couldn't help but blush a rose red when he heard the people in the circle ooooed at him while Eric laughed his ass off.

Tweek quickly pulled back and run to the kitchen to breathe. The kiss made his heart pound so much he felt like it would burst out his chest... but, he didn't seem to mind that. In fact, he enjoyed the kiss that after the party, he questioned his own sexuality. He began dating guys to see if his instincts were true.

And they were very true. While the dates he has gone through didn't keep going to the point he had a boyfriend, he would still get butterflies in his stomach when he sees a cute guy.

So, Tweek began to accept the fact he was indeed gay and he was happy with it. His parents were very supportive of him coming out since they just want to see Tweek happy. This obviously made Tweek feel less anxious and more happy to hear his parents accept him for who he is.

Of course, not everyone knows Tweek is gay and in fact makes him more nervous. There are many people who don't take kindly to homosexuality. It's a cruel world they live in so Tweek only told a handful of close people about his sexuality.

"Gosh I hope I don't make a fool of myself," Said Tweek with a sigh as he began to step into his college after 30 minutes of walking. There were many students both from his high school and others he didn't recognize which made him do a nervous gulp. _God I hope I see some familiar faces._

"Tweek!"

 _Phew._

Tweek let out a sigh of relief when he heard Kyle call out to him. Next to him was also Stan, Eric, Kenny, Butters and Jimmy.

Tweek approaches them with a smile, "hey guys. I'm so glad to see you here," Said Tweek.

"Well we do need higher education here, unfortunately," Kyle chuckled. Kyle has definitely matured, both in attitude and appearance. Red curls peaking out from his green cap, pretty tall as well. Maybe 5'11... and tone arms even though his long-sleeved shirt covers them.

"Especially fatass here," Said Stan with a chuckle. Stan also has changed. His black hair all combed as it touches the back of his neck. He has also been working out a lot during the summer as he was skinny and fit with nice muscles.

"Hey! Shut it, Marsh!" Eric glared at him. During high school, he lost a lot of weight when he joined track and field. His brown hair was a little messy but he looked quite handsome as he grew older and taller.

"Well I'm glad to recognize familiar faces," Said Tweek with a smile. They all went to check in at the entrance where they all got their schedules.

Tweek's first period is with Kyle and Butters. He felt less anxious knowing he had some classes with his friends.

"Let's get a move on guys!" Said Butters with a smile. Butters was always positive and very sweet to others. He always looked so neat and adorable with his blond hair combed back and baby blue eyes sparkling.

Tweek and his buddies head to their first period of English class. Tweek gulped as he looked around the room to see unfamiliar faces. However... Tweek's heart skipped a beat when he laid his eyes towards a raven-haired boy who was sitting down in his seat, listening to music on his phone.

 _W-who is this person? Gosh... he's so handsome._

Class was about to begin so Tweek quickly took his seat right behind the raven-haired boy. Tweek gulped as he took a sip from his thermos to calm him down.

Classes went by really boring. First days of classes are just about getting to know the teachers and what the classes are about. When the school day was over, Tweek was grabbing his things so he can head home. Tweek stood up so fast from his desk he knocked over someone's textbooks on the floor.

 _Great... just my luck_.

"Oh jesus! I'm so sorry! It's my fault!" Tweek panicked a bit as he felt embarrassed to knock over a person's book.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it," Tweek quickly looked up as his cheeks turned a light pink to seebit was the raven-haired boy again.

 _Out of all the people, it has to be him._

The black-haired guy looked like he was about Tweek's age and he had the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes. So blue like on a clear blue sea. He had a green t-shirt on so he can see he has a tattoo of a rose colored yellow.

Tweek quickly snapped out of it and picked up his books and gives it to him, "w-well... sorry again," Said Tweek giving an embarrassed smile as blue-eyed one gave him a slight smile.

"What's your name? I'm Craig... Craig Tucker," said Craig to him.

"I-I'm Tweek Tweak," Craig gave a slight chuckle.

"You have a very interesting name," Said Craig. Tweek felt his cheeks glaring red when he said that.

"O-oh really? My parents aren't the most creative people," Tweek gives an awkward laugh as he rubs the back of his neck.

"I see. Well, I hope to see you tomorrow in class Tweek," Said Craig giving a smile to him as he walks out the room.

Tweek was just standing there, all dumbfounded as his racing heartbeat wouldn't stop.

Tweek quickly left the school and heads home.

He just ran home and quickly trying to take the keys out his bag while trying to calm his shaky hands.

He finally sticks the key in the keyhole and quickly goes inside and shuts the door from behind. The house is quiet so Tweek assumed his parents are st the coffeehouse.

Tweek heads upstairs to his room as he closes the door from behind and drops his bag. He flops onto the bed as his heart was still racing. It could be from him running home but Tweek can't get the image of Craig out of his head.

He buried his face into the pillow giving a smile.

 _Gosh I hope I see him again tomorrow._

 **A/N:**

 **HEY GUYS! This is first fanfic in a loooong time! I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Things are going to get interesting as the story goes ;) I hope you enjoy the first chapter! 3**


End file.
